Akame Ga Kill!: The Azure Blades
by Mike AZ 2
Summary: In the midst of a revolution, two more organizations rise in favor of their respective sides, while certain Nobles work from the shadows and Night Raid faces the Jaegers. How might the actions of a second Assassination Group, another Anti-Assassin unit, a young nobleman playing both sides and a noblewoman out to avenge her father affect the Empire? The Story Unfolds, here...
1. Azure Blade

Akame Ga Kill! The Azure Blades

This is based off of my old Akame Ga Kill: The Azure Blades RP forum, it will be a SYOC story, in a way. Canon characters will feature, but it will mainly revolve an OC cast. Will deviate from canon at some point. Signup sheet is at the bottom after the conclusion of this chapter, in the post-chapter notes.

Official parings may be WaveXKurome, NajendaXLubbock and possibly a TatsumiXEsdeathXMine triangle. OC pairings will potentially be involved as well. We'll have to see.

Disclaimer: The Akame Ga Kill Manga was written by Takahiro, Makoto Uezu wrote the anime and it was published by Square Enix.

* * *

Prologue: Azure Blade

It was a typical day in the Capital, one would hardly notice the corruption in the Capital at first glance. a young brunette man with a brown tunic and pants and a blue-haired young woman with a green shirt with pants, leather brown gloves and boots had just approached a lightly guarded villa.

"Lieutenant Jerik's too arrogant" the brunette shrugged"Its almost too easy."

"It might be a trap, but we'll see" the bluenette grinned, climbing a nearby tree to get a vantage point on the window of Jerik's room, her Bow Teigu, Sonic Wind Fire at the ready. Caeden, her ally, headed confidently to the front door.

'Here goes nothing' Caeden drew his twin blades and struck down the guards protecting the entrance.

"Hey!" A set of three guardsmen rushed at the brunette Assassin. Caeden dodged their attacks and struck them down before heading in. Several more guards saw him and rushed to evacuate the staff.

'No bigigie, I have no beef with the staff members of this manse' he thought, heading upstairs. Five more guards drew their blades and charged. Caeden jumped back and swung, cutting down a couple guards and parrying an attack from another guard, kicking him back and killing him with a slash across the chest.

"Rebel Scum!" bellowed the Captain of the mansion's guards, charging at him with a few swings of a battle axe. Caeden ducked and weaved around the attacks, putting away his dual blades and taking out a purple lance Teigu.

"You think you can beat me with that, boy?" sneered the guard captain.

Caeden focused his inner energy onto the Teigu"Violet Flash!" He jabbed repeatedly at the man, catching him by surprise and killing him with that last thrust. The guard captain collapsed.

"What's going on out there?" A nearby door opened, and Jerik, an auburn-haired man exited"Hm? The heck are you?"

"Caeden Wren, the Violet Flash of the Azure Blades. Nice knowing you" Caeden grinned. He killed the remaining guard before he could flee the scene.

Jerik drew a longsword and swung at Caeden"Die Rebel Scumbag!"

Caeden narrowly avoided the longsword, getting a small scratch. Caeden darted to the man's side and jabbed at his rib. Jerik stumbled, but swung horizontally and vertically at the same time. Caeden dodged both attacks and retaliated with a horizontal slice and a thrust, staggering Jerik.

"An Imperial Arm? Impressive" Jerik grunted"But its the end of the line" He stabbed at Caeden, driving him back. Caeden gasped, his enhanced speed was beginning to wear off, but he assumed a stance and darted forward to stab at Jerik, striking him in the chest and mortally wounding him.

"Heh... I doesn't matter how many nobles and generals you kill" Jerik grimaced"The Revolution cannot... Possibly win..."

"Never know" Caeden said, starting to walk away.

Jerik grimaced one more time as he let go of his life. Outside the window to his room, the bluenette had climbed down from her vantage point. The remaining guards were still evacuating the servants.

The blue-haired young woman met up with Caeden"Job's done, right?"

Caeden nodded as he took a breath and put away Violet Flash"Jerik was kind of a pushover, but at least he won't be troubling anymore innocents with his insane perverted and greedy antics. Though I gotta say, the corruption never seems to lessen, no matter how many jobs we pull off."

The bluenette nodded"Yeah. But Captain Kenneth knew that something needed to be done when he formed the Azure Blades. Why don't you go back to base and call it day?"

Caeden nodded, then started back to the Azure Blades' headquarters"See you there, Alexa."

Alexa nodded, then strode off back for the middle quarter. Neither Azure Blade member knew that their recent actions have not gone completely unnoticed by anyone outside Jerik's home, for a carriage just happened to briefly stop not far from the path Alexa took to the marketplace to gather more info.

"How does it look?" The voice of a mysterious young man addressed his female counterpart as they rode their carriage down the street, flanked by guards along the way.

"They have definitely increased" The female replied"Violet Flash, from what I can guess based on the direction it took, Violet Flash has claimed another victim in the name of the Revolutionary Army. Black Kaiser is stationary, and I sensed Divine Avenger heading to Ashe Estate. Masamune is approaching the marketplace near Sonic Wind Fire. Its quite a gathering of Imperial Arms in select places."

The man nodded"The Azure Blades... And the Silver Fangs, both the elite amongst their factions... How this plays out is all, ultimately up to them. Shall we go?" The carriage continued on towards the home of the mysterious young man and his partner.

* * *

At the marketplace, Alexa was about to get information when she caught sight of footsteps, a young red-headed man and a couple of guards were also at the market along with a brunette young woman.

"Hm?" Alexa approached the pair, cautiously.

One of the guards heard her and addressed the man he was protecting"Lord Fen."

The young red-headed man turned"Ah, how unexpected." He had a regal white tunic with pants and a brown jacket. A sword with a blue blade was sheathed at his side"And you are?"

"Alexa Titania" Alexa smiled"And you? You don't see many Nobles coming here."

The red-head nodded"You are perceptive. I am Alistair Fen, head o House Fen to be exact. My family has very close ties with House Whiteshore, House Terrence and House Ashe."

"Interesting" Alexa smiled"And your companions?"

"Hibari, pleased to meet you. These two are only guards" Hibari spoke"I am a humble agent of Lord Fen, he and Lady Whiteshore are in the midst of a top secret operation, impending cooperation with a certain other noble house that... Regrettably went cannibalistic for a time before its only heir put it to rights" she had a disgusted look on her face at the mention of it.

Just then, hurried footsteps could be heard as several guards came by on the lookout. A young man with brownish-red hair was evading them, he had on a greenish army uniform and bore a sword at his hip. Paying the group no mind, he began to pass.

"Where might you be going?" Alistair grabbed the fleeing man"And you are?"

"L-Luke Felton, sir. I just killed a corrupt Guard Captain and now these guys are on to me, that guy was corrupt" Luke hastily said, trying to defend himself.

"I see" Alistair shrugged"And why shouldn't I hand you to the Imperial Police?" It was time to have fun.

"Lord Fen" A guard recognized him"Thank you for your aid, this murderer was responsible for killing my captain."

Alistair nodded"I would say you're welcome, but is it true that Civil War is brewing?"

The guard shrugged"No clue. Wait, why are you stalling? You with the Revolutionary Army?"

Alistair shook his head"No, but if you do not desist, I will react accordingly."

"Why you!" The guards charged at the small group.

"Arrogant buggers" Alexa drew a dagger and stabbed a guard. Alistair drew his blade and engaged a guard that tried to attack him, while Hibari drew a katana and was dueling with two more corrupt guards.

A woman with long red hair watched the brawl from where she was buying vegetables for herself and her daughter, a sword and a Mask-type Teigu were on her person. Another young man was wandering aimlessly nearby, lost.

Alistair expertly disarmed his opponent and helped Alexa defeat hers. Hibari weaved around the two guards she was fighting and eventually defeated them with relative ease. Luke, hand on his dual blade, watched.

"Looks like I missed a party, not that I care" said the woman in a monotone voice. Her daughter came first before anything else.

"You think they'd learn" Alistair sighed, putting away his sword"The Imperial Guardsmen are getting too overzealous."

Alexa shrugged and proceeded to buy more supplies. The young man who was wandering aimlessly spotted her"Excuse me, miss. I need your help finding something."

"Yes?" Alexa turned to him"What is your name?"

The man, who had a white jacket and pants with a black shirt and tie, a black cloak with a hood covering his clothes and face, sweatdopped as he pulled out a letter"I'm Neo Kurogane, I'm looking for this place mentioned in this letter."

Alexa nodded, took the letter and read it"Hm. Okay, follow me."

"Thank you" Neo smiled, following Alexa away from the market when she was done buying.

Alistair listened, then walked with Hibari back home, escorting Luke Felton. Things were getting more interesting. The red-haired woman nearby had cleaned her blade quick and headed home after buying her vegetables, ignoring the gossip people were spreading about the recent brawl.

* * *

How's this for a first chapter? I tried to not have it start too slow. The story will have quite a bit of action with some possible romance and such on the side. Now that the story part is finished for this chapter, I want to point out again that this is a SYOC, but I will only be accepting OCs for a while. I know that I left three of the characters here unidentified, but their names will be revealed in the next chapter or so.

Please feel free to review. I know that there's been a problem recently with reviews not showing whenever someone submits them and someone else tries to read the reviews, but hopefully it will soon be fixed. So I would like OCs to be submitted by pm for now, please. I will be using quite a few of my own, of course. Oh, and Neo is Firelord's OC.

Here's the signup sheet for OCs below:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Weapons (If Its an Imperial Arm/Teigu, please describe it. If its a biological Teigu, you could also count it as a character):

Ability (for Imperial Arms):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Other (Any extra facts that you may include):


	2. The Silver Fangs-Part I

Finally getting the next chapter set up. Sorry for the delay. Still not a whole lot of action. Previous one introduced the Azure Blades in a way, but they will feature in this chapter. Although their rivals, the Silver Fangs will debut here. Oh, and there may be occasional fourth-wall breakages here in there just to make it interesting.

Alexa: Say, how is everybody? Alexa Titania at your service.

Vanessa: Aren't we just breaking the fourth wall just now? Oh, who cares.

Alexa: Well, what's to say? Oh, and hi everyone, welcome to this fanfic's first fourth-wall disclaimer/author note segment. This one's plenty long as it is, so I'll just give it to you straight. Some of the OCs on here belong to other people on this website, the author is just using them for the purposes of this fanfic. For example, Neo Kurogane? He's Firelord's character,.

Watch out for his ex girlfriend, Nisha, White's character. Azure of the Auspicious Rain is Sir Julian and Chloe's creator, Kagami Aru and Professor Viktor Kraus are Master Yiseeks' characters.

Nakashima (appears out of a wall of fire): And here I am, one of OrgXIII fan's creations, Fire Demon Nakashima. There's also Org's prime victim character Yuko and her Teigu, Binks. But let's just get on with it, shall we? This fourth-wall thingamajig is getting stretched out. A couple of NPCs will show up eventually who are also Org's people. Certain girls who belong to The Perfect Cadence may or may not show up as well, but we'll see.

Now I think of it, the more I do fourth-wall style author notes using actual OCs and canons, the wielder it feels. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Still mostly introductory stuff.

* * *

Chapter I: The Silver Fangs-part 1

Alexa led Neo to what looked like an old, abandoned manor. The ex-soldier sweatdropped"Uh, so this is where you live, Miss Alexa? It doesn't seem very, err, you know, safe. If you know what I mean."

"Actually" Alexa grinned"Its more sound than it looks, its been disguised to avoid the public notice, this Is the headquarters of the Azure Blades. We strike from the shadows and fight for the oppressed."

"Amazing, you guys must be something" Neo remarked.

"Yeah" Alexa led the way into the main entryway, which had a central staircase and several doors off to the sides.

Caeden, who just returned shortly after, came from the training room to greet them"Hey, Alexa. Oh, and who's this?"

Neo smiled"Neo Kurogane."

"Name's Caeden" The brunette swordsman acknowledged"I'm just about to report to the boss, you two coming?"

"Yep" Alexa nodded"Neo needs to get introduced."

The three headed upstairs to the Study, which comprised of a desk, bed, bookcase and a stand for a modest-looking violin. Sitting at the desk, sorting through paperwork was an older young man with dark brown hair, white tunic with a blue jacket and pants. Sheathed at his side was a white-bladed katana with a greenish handle.

"Sir Kenneth, we're back. Jerik's done for" Alexa grinned.

Kenneth looked up from his work"Ah, good to see you and Caeden back from your mission, Alexa. And who is this with you?"

Neo smiled"Yo, I'm Neo Kurogane, I got this letter from General Najenda who recommended me for your group." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter, showing it to Kenneth.

Kenneth read the letter throroughly"So, you were one of General Najenda's subordinates, welcome to the Azure Blades."

"Thank you, so, when's my first mission?" said Neo excitedly.

Kenneth thought for a moment"Do you have an Imperial Arm?"

"Yep" Neo nodded"My sword, Senketsu."

Kenneth nodded"Then you're in as an active member. As so it happens, I have a mission for Caeden and you. Neo, I got wind that a suspicious noblewoman called Lady Yolanda Feng has been smuggling illicit goods into select shops, I'll need her taken down. Caeden, you are to go to Ashe Manor and infiltrate the new Imperial Task Force, the Silver Fangs and gather information on them for me."

Caeden nodded"Will do."

Neo smiled"You can leave her to me."

"Good luck" Kenneth returned to his paperwork.

Caeden and Neo headed out to do their respective assignments. The brunette veteran addressed Neo"Yolanda is said to be quite arrogant, so I would expect her villa to be lightly guarded. Still, be careful, no telling what dirty tricks the Empire will pull. So be careful."

"No problem" grinned Neo, walking to Yolanda's villa. Unknown to him, a young woman wearing a dark green jacket with a grey sleeveless sweater underneath was not far away, watching. Her sweater was Topped off with a green tie with black shoes and also dark green leggings. Also had a dark green cap, coffee coloured hair and violet eyes.

'Hm. Well, looks like the Azure Blades picked up a new recruit, hope the new chap knows what he's doing' She thought. The woman, Lynette Claustermann, was part of a small mercenary group called the Silva Panzar Guild. Still, figuring that this had to do with a corrupt Noble, she decided to follow. Besides, she needed a job soon, and the Imperials were too stingy for her liking.

* * *

Caeden headed for Ashe Manor, an impressive two-story mansion with a small garden and fountain at the front. As impressive as this looked, Caeden pressed on to the front door and knocked. A maid answered"Yes?"

"Caeden Wren, I'm here about the new task force led by Commander Ashe" Caeden acknowledged.

The maid nodded"Right this way." She led him into the mansion and up the stairs to the study. The study itself consisted of a table, desk and a bedroom next to it which had to belong to the lord of this manor.

Commander Ashe, a man in his forties with dark hair, brown eyes, a black tunic and pants under his silver and white imperial armor was sitting at his desk. He also sported a white cape. The man appeared to not have any notable weaponry besides his dual blades which he kept sheathed. Standing next to him was a woman with long, light blue hair, green eyes and traditional silver/white armor. Her weapon appeared to be a white-bladed sword with a peculiar blue handle.

"Lord Ashe, this visitor is here to speak with you" The maid reported.

Lord Ashe nodded and dismissed the maid before speaking"What business do you have here?"

"Its about your new task force, I'm here to join the Silver Fangs. I was sent here" Caeden replied, trying to sound convincing.

The woman near Lord Ashe scrutinized him for a moment"Hm. You seem like you're capable enough. Frankly, It would've sounded suspicious if we weren't still organizing. I am Vanessa Ashe, sister to Lord Dorek and his Tactician for the Silver Fangs. And you are?"

"Caeden, miss" replied the younger brunette"Oh, and my Imperial Arm is the Violet Flash, gives me a speed boost."

Dorek nodded"Very well, you're in. Since you're both here, I will explain our mission. We are commissioned by the Prime Minister to counter the threat of the Azure Blades. Since we're still short-handed, several guards are to accompany whichever one of you will be on patrol."

Vanessa nodded"Understood." She and Caeden left the room to relax and do some training. Caeden didn't expect it to be this easy to infiltrate the Fangs, but then again, they were just beginning to form.

* * *

Neo reached the front of Yolanda's villa and looked around, there were very few guards. Grinning, he rushed at the two nearest guards and slashed at them with Senketsu. The two surprised guards collapsed, dead.

"Hey, you!" Another guard drew a spear and charged. Neo stepped to the side and swung horizontally at the guard, killing him as well.

'That was too easy' thought the ex-soldier, rushing into the foyer of Yolanda's estate. Three more guards spotted him as he entered and rushed. Neo pulled out a smoke bomb and blinded the guards long enough for him to expertly slice through them.

"Ha" smirked Neo, proceeding further into the main hall of the manor, looking around for where the target might be.

"Not bad, Kurogane. Just what I would expect from you, my former love" came a female voice. The speaker stood at the front of a staircase who was not Lady Yolanda, but a lean young woman with blue hair and reddish eyes. She wore a copper plated upper chest plate armor with two forearm and leg protectors over her usual long red outfit.

Neo blinked, he had seen her before"Nisha?"

The young woman smirked"Bingo. I never could forget you. I thought you'd be pretty rusty though."

"What are you doing here?" The ex-soldier asked awkwardly.

Nisha grinned some more"Isn't it obvious? I am a subordinate of General Esdeath shogun. You could say I'm in her personal unit. I was told to help guard certain nobles, but I said too much. You here for any reason in particular? Could it be... That you are now a rebel?"

Neo shrugged, not much got past his former lover"Kinda... But I had my reasons."

"I don't really care much at this point. What say we let my fists do the talking?" Nisha got into a basic martial arts stance.

Neo drew Senketsu"If this is what it takes." He faced her down. Nisha lunged forward with a flurry of punches and a kick. Neo barely dodged them and jabbed at Nisha's chest. Nisha jumped back and countered with a swift knife kick to Neo's thigh. Neo staggered and swing horizontally and vertically, driving her back.

"Oh, is that all you got? I expected more" Nisha grinned as she activated her armor Teigu before tackling Neo. Neo was flung backwards by the tackle, leaving him to struggle to get up as Nisha was prepared to follow through with a bodyslam.

But just then, there was a loud bang as the nearby front door flew backwards off its hinges, revealing the green-capped coffee-haired young woman from earlier, accompanied by several white-clad soldiers with no notable crests on.

Neo and Nisha both turned their heads to see the group rush inside. Leading them and the brunette was a fully violet-armored figure that had wings and white linings. The former couple could guess that this was another armor-Teigu user. A young man with blond hair, yellow tunic and pants stood near her, a sword at the ready.

"Well, the more the merrier" giggled Nisha sadistically, even as the remaining guards of Yolanda's villa rushed to intercept the newcomers.

Neo stood up and rushed for the staircase while Nisha was distracted by the Teigu-Armor User, the blond swordsman and the brunette Sniper. Yolanda's room appeared to be wide open, guarded only by the captain of Yolanda's guards, who Neo quickly decked with his blade.

"Humph, what useless protection I was given" stated the blond woman in the room, haughtily. She had blue eyes and black armor"And you are?"

"Neo. Sorry, but I gotta take you down" grinned the ex-soldier"Yolanda, right?"

Yolanda smirked, drawing a dual-edged spear"Yes. You with the rebels? Or Florianna's do-gooder alliance?"

"Florianna? Who's that?" Neo asked, curious.

Yolanda snarled"None of your beeswax! Die, Rebel!" She darted forward with a double slash. Neo ducked and slashed Yolanda across the chest. The blond hissed in pain and jabbed at him repeatedly. Neo avoided the jabs as his eyes started to glow red.

* * *

Nisha charged at the blond swordsman with a tackle. The blond jumped back and drove her back with a slash. The sniper shot at Nisha, who barely avoided the shot and launched a double punch and a kick at the sniper, knocking her back. The armor-user slashed unexpectedly, making a gash on Nisha's side. The battle maniac hissed in pain and tackled the armor user, following with a punch.

"Big mistake" The blond slashed Nisha's other side.

"Why you!" Nisha roundhoused the blond and darted at the Armor User with a double kick. The armor user staggered and drove back Nisha with a double slash.

"Well? Ready to give up?" The Sniper smiled, gun pointed at Nisha's head.

Nisha sweat dropped"Nah, you guys got this round, but this is far from over" she picked up a nearby chair and threw it to distract her opponents and made her break, running out the door.

"Should we pursue?" The blond swordsman asked.

The violet Armor User shook her head"No... Its over, just one more thing to do..." She headed up the stairs. The mystery militia had just mopped the floor with the rest of Yolanda's guards.

* * *

Yolanda sliced and jabbed again. Neo dodged and slashed her thigh.

"Uek!" Yolanda buckled"What are you... You fight like a demon?"

A voice replaced Neo's as his eyes was still red" **Close, but I'm this guy's Teigu, Senketsu.** "

Yolanda attempted to jab one more time before Neo's body dodged and stabbed her right in the chest, finishing with a slash. Yolanda gasped and collaped"Urgh... You..."

" **Good night** " Senketsu spoke one more time using Neo before control returned to the ex-soldier. Neo blinked.

Yolanda gasped"It doesn't matter how may nobles you take out... Eventually, the rebellion will be squashed..." With that, she closed her eyes.

Neo sighed"That was too much, Senketsu,"

The violet-armored warrior from earlier entered the room and glanced at Yolanda's body"... Looks like you got the short end of the stick, Yolanda. And so ends your petty rivalry with House Whiteshore... However, I cannot deny you a proper burial."

Neo glanced at the armored-person, judging from the voice, the User sounded female"Uh, you are?"

The armored woman glanced at him"Did you do this?"

Neo shrugged"I can't really deny it. Are you Florianna? Yolanda mentioned someone by that name."

The armored woman shook her head and shut off her armor to reveal a young woman with long purple hair, green eyes, a green tunic and pants"Close... I am her younger sister, Arianna Whiteshore."

"So, what happened? Did Kenneth call for reinforcements or something?" Neo asked, curiously.

"Is Kenneth the one who sent you here? Hm... I suppose I can tell you, my group is part of the three house alliance between House Ashe, House Terrence, House Fen and House Whiteshore. We are among the few nobles who dare resist the Prime Minister's tyrannous regime. But we don't do so too openly... I am the appointed leader of the Whiteshore Militia" Arianna explained"We strike only where and when we can whenever we're certain we won't draw any attention from Honest's agents" Ariann explained.

Neo smiled"Well, I wasn't expecting backup, so thanks."

"A coincidence, it was. But you are welcome. Now, we should vacate the premises, that female martial artist will surely alert the Imperial Police. They'll just think the rebel army did it" Arianna acknowledged.

"Uh, sure" Neo followed her out, cleaning Senketsu as they left. The blond swordsman and the sniper were waiting for them.

"Well, looks like you made it out alive" the sniper acknowledged.

"Mission complete, now we need to lay low for a while" Arianna stated before addressing Neo"I heard that the Azure Blades are growing more active, are you among their number?"

"Yeah" Neo nodded.

Arianna noded"Good luck... I am sure we'll meet again. And if you wish to meet my sister, Whiteshore Manor is across the way."

"Thanks" Neo grinned, heading back out. The Sniper followed. Arianna turned to retrieve Yolanda's body so she can give it a proper burial.

While heading away from Yolanda's estate, Neo addressed the Sniper"Uh, and you are?"

"Lynette Claustermann, member of the Silva Pazar Guild" replied the sniper, casually.

"Oh, you mean the guild that consists of Mercenaries and Adventurers? Impressive" Neo smiled"So what were you doing there?"

Lynette stopped"I will tell you one thing and one thing only, I was hired by Lady Arianna shortly before we burst in to see you and that female martial artist bimbo. You got a job for me? I'm very busy."

Neo sweatdropped"Uh, actually, I'm with the Azure Blades. I haven't seen you fight, but they could use someone like you. My boss's name is Kenneth."

Lynette paused to think for a moment"Meh, if the pay is good, I'll think about it. The location?"

Neo subtly told her and then said"Oh, and that bimbo was my EX, Nisha. Is she okay, by any chance?"

"I don't plan on hunting her down, unless I need to. Now, that's enough chitchat, I must go pick up my pay and then go back to the guild's headquarters" said Lynette in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Okay, see you" Neo nodded, continuing back to base.

* * *

Nisha ran to the nearest Apothecary, cursing herself and hoping Esdeath won't be too upset if she found out. For now, she had to get her wounds treated, she had dismissed her armor shortly after fleeing.

"Trouble?" A white-haired figure appeared, the current police chief.

"Not at all, miss Zatsuhashi" Nisha grinned at the chief of police before rushing into the apothecary. The martial-artist had to hurry and get her wound treated.

The woman, apparently called Zatsuhashi, shrugged and headed back to her office.

* * *

Dorek was still in his office when a guardsman entered"Lord Ashe, Lady Yolanda has been confirmed to have been killed. Lady Whiteshore should be safe for a while longer."

Dorek nodded"Good. Carry on." It hadn't been easy for him, Vanessa and Florianna to arrange that arrogant supporter of Honest's, Yolanda's assassination without drawing suspicion onto himself. He had to get the attention of the Azure Blades as subtly as possible and plan out a way for the Whiteshore Militia to infiltrate the villa. Also, he had suggested to General Esdeath that Nisha be the one to guard Yolanda's villa.

Another guard entered the room"My lord, a letter has come for you. Its from Lord Durchville, said he'll be by in a few days, he has a proposition for you."

"Very well, leave it here" Dorek instructed.

The guard nodded and left the letter before leaving the room.

* * *

Okay, since this chapter was turning out longer than planned, I had to end with a battle and some suspense, I hope it was enjoyable. The Whiteshore militia is mostly a third-party group, and so is the Silva-Panzar Guild, just so you know. Oh, and Florianna may not actually show up for a few more chapters. I hope the fight scenes for this chapter weren't too rushed.

Please feel free to review.


	3. The Silver Fangs-Part II

Alexa: Welcome to another fourth-wall author-note session, we got a guest speaker or two with us.

Yuko: ... What's there to tell? Durchville, Binks, Lennon and I are Org XIII fan's characters.

Durchville: You should know how to attract an audience better than that, dear.

Yuko: ... Pig.

Chloe: The Author would like to apologize for the delay and hopes this chapter comes to be as enjoyable as the last. Please remember that Akame Ga Kill is the property of its creators, same goes for the OCs who belong to other members of this website. (Sits down to eat some Neapolitan Ice Cream)

By the way, in case I'm not clear, " indicates spoken dialogue, ' is for thoughts, and - sometimes will mean a change in character perspective/scene.

* * *

The Silver Fangs-Part II

Three days passed as Neo had reported to Kenneth what had happened during his mission. The Azure Blades leader was intrigued at the news of a militia working from the shadows, but congratulated Neo on his first mission.

At Ashe Manor, Caeden mostly stayed at the Silver Fangs base, occasionally sending reports to Kenneth. The brunette figured that this way he could continue to get info, only sending out messages when necessary. But even then, he had to be careful not to arouse suspicion.

He was training just outside when a carriage came up, and what looked like a portly nobleman and a couple of guards exited. The nobleman calmly approached the estate and headed inside, only saying that he had business with Dorek. Curious, Caeden followed at a distance, no telling whether he was a corrupt Nobleman or simply someone who didn't think much about the turmoil in the Empire.

The portly man approached the study door and entered"Commander Dorek, correct?"

Dorek was sitting at his desk"Indeed. And am I to presume that you are Lord Durchville?"

Durchville nodded"Yes. And about the proposition I had mentioned in my letter to you, I have someone who would be a valuable asset to your group. The Azure Blades are a surely a troublesome enough lot that you'd need all the help you can get."

Dorek nodded"Indeed. And who is this person you mentioned?"

"Oh, it would be better if I showed you, rather than told you here. I don't think you'd believe me" smirked Durchville"Shall we go? She's being held at a coliseum."

Dorek nodded, and stood to follow Durchville out. Caeden had overheard from a secluded corner and followed the two nobles outside, speaking up so they neither man got suspicious"My lords, would it be all right if I accompany you? Better safe than sorry, and all that."

"I have my own guards, boy. But I suppose if the commander is okay with it" Durchville glanced at Dorek as he replied. Though the portly nobleman preferred if not too many people knew of what he was about to reveal.

"Very well" Dorek conceded.

Durchville coolly led the two into his carriage, which was escorted by two guards. They headed a ways through the Capital towards a Coliseum, which looked a bit rundown. Caeden guessed that this was to avoid unwanted attention and was for those who cared for this sort of thing.

Parking just outside, Durchbille led Caeden and Dorek to the stands of the arena. Caeden chose this moment to talk"So, who are we meeting?"

"Actually, she's a fighter, here" Durchville drawled casually"I guarantee you'll both be impressed."

"I see, and how strong is she?" Dorek asked.

"You'll see" Durchville led them to the stands, ordering his guards to ready ten prisoners. Unknown to the three, a certain blond and violet-haired pair were watching from the stands as well, gathering information.

A group of guards led ten prisoners onto the arena from one end, and three more led a young girl in her early teens in from the other. The girl had short brown hair, brown eyes and what looked like pointy ears and slanted eyes. Trent, Arianna and Caeden were horrified at the sight, but kept quiet.

Durchville smiled and addressed the people in the arena"Prisoners, if you want to be free, you must first defeat this girl." Addressing the girl herself, he added"Do be sure to give them a good show, my dear."

The girl in question glared daggers at Durchville for a moment"Humph." The guards released her chains, which she was bound by when they led her in.

"Who is she?" Caeden asked.

"Ah, wait for the demonstration" Durchville sneered, sending a page to get Caeden and Dorek some tea. At the arena itself, the guards brought forth a staff for the girl and what looked like a black tamarin monkey in a cage.

"A girl and her monkey... Humph, I suppose I'll have to see what they're capable of" Dorek grunted. He didn't expect much from the two. Down below, the monkey had been released.

At the stands, Arianna frowned, so the Intel that one of Lord Alistair's men was correct, there was still some shady businesses going on. At least Alistair knew Durchville by reputation.

Trent put a hand near his sword"Aria, should we intervene?"

Arianna watched the brunette girl for a moment, the poor thing looked like she'd suffered a great deal of injustice in one way or another, but nothing could be done right now. No telling If any corrupt nobles and the one behind this were watching. Not to mention there could be guards"Let's wait this out for a moment..." The stadium was somewhat crowded. To act now would draw attention to Lady Florianna.

The girl and the arena prisoners prepared to fight, the latter more reluctantly, seeing how young she was.

"Uh, sorry, but I have to escape somehow" One of the prisoners said. The girl struck with her staff, knocking the man back. Two more prisoners lunged forward, prompting her to jump back and jab at one and swing at the other prisoner. The remaining seven prisoners started to gang up on her.

On the stands, Caeden could feel anger surging in him, but kept his composure. He was going to have to kill Durchville at a later time when it's less likely that he'll be exposed as a part of the Revolution. He hoped that the little girl will be okay.

Back on the arena, the girl bit back a cry as four prisoners grabbed her, instead crying out"Bink!"

The "monkey" transformed into a ten-foot tall version of itself and punched at its master's opponents, jumping and kicking in the process. The girl forced one of her captives to let go by spinning around and throwing them aside, using her staff to charge at the last one.

Dorek, who was watching, frowned"What is with the monkey?"

"Its a Teigu" Durchville replied"And do you like what you see?"

Dorek nodded"Yes, both the girl and her Teigu have potential, they would be a tremendous asset to my Silver Fangs."

Durchville smiled inwardly as the teenage fighter felled her last opponent, turning to the girl in question"Did you here that? You're going to bring us victory." He then turned to Dorek"I will make the arrangements for little Yuko to be transferred to your manor."

Dorek nodded"Thank you" And stood up to go, Caeden following him.

Durchville instructed the guards to escort Yuko back to her 'prison' before going to his manor. Behind him, Trent and Arianna were silently watching, unaware of the presence of another young man watching through his Teigu's pocket dimension. A white-haired young man happened to be roaming the streets and found the Coliseum. Not noticing anything else out of the ordinary, Trent and Arianna headed back to Whiteshore Villa.

* * *

"Hm." The red-haired young woman from yesterday was shopping, seemingly unaware as Alistair apptoached"Miss Nonomiya, correct?"

"Ah" The woman turned around"Oh, Lord Alistair. You need something?"

Alistair nodded"My sources tell me that Lord Durchville was up to something rather... Grotesque, shall we say. I don't know what he's doing, but I suspect that he is responsible in some way for indiscriminate and unnecessary manslaughter. I trust that you know what to do?"

The woman nodded"Yes. I will make preparations and go to his manor." The woman, Komachi Nonomiya is an Assassin who had repeatedly been hired to take down either members of the Revolution or the Empire.

Alistair nodded"Thank you. And whatever proof you can obtain while you're at it would be helpful, but not exactly necessary. Prime Minister Honest cares not for minor details. I had already dispatched someone to hand over your pay once you're done, he is a young man. Lieutenant Kagami Aru, unless I am mistaken. Good luck, Miss Nonomiya."

"I hardly need luck, but thank you anyway" The woman walked to Durchville's manor.

* * *

Caeden followed Dorek back to Ashe Manor"Anything that needs to be done, sir?"

"Not at the moment, you have my leave to resume patrol" Dorek stated, heading in.

Caeden waited until Dorek was out of sight before using Violet Flash to speed his way to where Durchville's carriage might be. It headed for some kind of manor. Caeden followed from a distance so as not to alert the guards escorting the corrupt noble. Eventually, the carriage stopped near the outskirts of the Capital. Caeden hid behind a tree as he watched Durchbille exit the carriage into his house.

'Right, now to formulate a plan of attack' Caeden looked around, the place didn't seem too heavily guarded, but things aren't always what they look like. Stepping out, Caeden readied his twin blades and rushed at the two guards near the entrance, slashing at them.

"What the?" Another guard ran at him with a lance upon seeing his surprised colleagues fall. Caeden jumped back and darted to the man's side to deliver and quick slash, knocking him down.

Nine more guards rushed at him, weapons ready"Heh, bet you can't dance out of this one."

"Heh, heh, you guys are just all talk" said another man's voice. A white-haired man with a Gunblade and a peculiar cloak emerged seemingly out of nowhere"Guess what? Justice will prevail today."

"What?" One of the guards paled when they saw the newcomer. He and three of his colleagues tried to run, only for the newcomer to slash and shoot them down as quick as he could.

"Kagami? Thanks for the assist" Caeden smiled at seeing his fellow Azure Blades member while cutting down a couple more guards.

"Heh, no prob." Kagami smiled cockily, tearing through the other guards. Kagami Aru is a member of the Azure Blades, but unknown to his teammates, he is an Imperial Spy working with Commander Dorek and the noble houses the leader of the Silver Fangs has close ties to.

Caeden cut through the other guards"Well, now we have to go in."

"Right behind you" Kagami smiled, following the brunette in.

Not far behind them, a red-headed woman had reached the manor and headed in. The interior of the manor had four guards at best. Security was lighter here than what Caeden and Kagami faced outside.

The guards noticed the three"What the?"

Caeden, Kagami and the woman rushed the guards. Two guards charged at Caeden with their spears. The brunette Assassin simply jumped back, slashing a couple of times to disarm the guards and killing them with a slash of his blades.

The woman parried as her opponent tried to slash her and retaliated with a stab, killing the guard. She then turned just as Kagami had shot the other guard with his gun"I guess I'm not the only one here for the target."

"You know that?" Caeden turned to the woman"Oh, and who are you? I'm Caeden."

"Yo" Kagami greeted the woman"Great to see you, its me, Kagami."

"Komachi Nonomiya, pleased to meet you" The woman introduced herself"And let's talk later, Durchville is still around."

"Right" Caeden and his two companions headed upstairs towards Durchville's study. Three more guards stood in their way.

"High traffic, this is too easy" Kagami sighed, shooting a guard while Komachi and Caeden took down the other two.

Caeden looked around"Coast is clear, that was surprisingly easy."

Komachi nodded"No kidding, but let's go into the study."

The three entered the study where Durchville was finalizing some transfer papers for the young girl and putting them into the safe, unaware of the people standing behind him.

"Durchville" Caeden stated"We have your number."

"What?" Durchville turned"And who might you be?"

"The Scions of Justice, that's what" Kagami boasted.

Komachi strode forward, sword ready"Lord Diurchville, prepare to die for the sake of the innocent. My recent Employer has deemed you unfit to live. And with that, farewell." She slashed Durchville across the chest and followed with a thrust.

Durchville laughed as he slowly began to let go of his laugh"Heh, fools... It doesn't matter... How many nobles you kill, the rebellion will surely lose... Heh, heh..." With that, he fell out of his chair onto his stomach, dead.

"Sucks for him" Caeden shrugged, turning to Komachi"You know, you're really good."

"Thank you" Komachi replied, awkwardly.

Kagami reached into his pocket for a moneybag while he handed to Komachi"Lord Alistair told me to give this to you, and thank you for the help."

Komachi nodded as she accepted the money"Pleasure."

"Well, I gotta get back to spying on the Fangs" Caeden smiled"Komachi, think you'd be interested in joining the Azure Blades? You're really great with a blade."

Komachi thought for a moment"Hm. I suppose I can, but I would like you to take my daughter, Aoi in with me. I do not trust her under the care of anyone but myself. You will see me in a couple of days, I must also report this to Lord Alistair."

"All righty, I understand" Caeden smiled, giving her the location of the base.

"Well, job well done. I'll see you back whenever you can" Kagami grinned at Caeden.

"Same here" Caeden nodded.

The two headed away from Durchville's manor, unaware that a unknown third-party had used them for their own reason just now.

* * *

A red-haired woman in a similar attire to Lyn's reported to a certain assistance"I managed to convey the Intel on your instruction. If everything went right, that blob, Durchville should be no more" she stated.

The man nodded"Good, it sure wasn't easy. Humph. Now all that is left is to give that girl to the Silver Fangs as a test of her capabilities" The man smiled, paying the woman more money for her silence.

The woman nodded"All righty." She then walked away, mentally hoping this is the last time she'll have to deal with that weasel of a man. No telling what he is up to, but as long as the Silva Panzar Guild was safe, that's all it mattered. Although if someone paid her to kill said "weasel," she would be more than happy to do it.

* * *

A couple of days later at the Silver Fangs base, Caeden was training. He had taken the time the other day to let Kenneth know that another corrupt Noble has been assassinated.

A carriage flanked by three guards approached the manor, catching Caeden's attention. The brunette hid off to the side, just as Vanessa and Dorek came out the door to await whoever is in the carriage. They had heard of Durchville's death, but didn't think much of it.

A certain man with grayish hair for his age stepped out of the carriage, flanked by guards and a bound Yuko, Binks was in a cage again. Dorek greeted them"Good day, and this Is the prisoner?"

"Yes" The man nodded"And I am Lennon, Assistant to the late Lord Durchville. I am here to deliver this... Yuko Hino to you. She has a ravenous appetite, so I will send extra funds and couple chefs to your place." He then pulled out a slip of paper"This is a file detailing her augments."

"I see" Dorek nodded, accepting the file"Thank you."

"Oh, and do keep her on a short leash, she might rebel" Lennon drawled"If that's all, I'm heading off." As he walked away, he grumbled"How did I get stuck transporting that freak of nature?"

The guards accompanying Lennon left Yuko and Binks and accompanied their boss.

Caeden came out of his hiding place"Hm. Something seems off, doesn't it?"

"Hm." Dorek grunted, taking a look at the file before addressing Caeden"Well?"

"Oh, right" Caeden caught on, quickly going to unbind Yuko while Vanessa freed the monkey Teiigu from his cage.

"Humph" Yuko muttered, even as she was freed and her staff was handed over"I don't suppose I should thank you."

"Its nothing" Caeden shrugged"I'm Caeden. And you're...?"

"... Yuko" The girl stated with some reluctance.

Dorek finished reading the file and stated"Yuko, correct? I will arrange for a room for you. And you are not to be allowed to leave the manor grounds unaccompanied, for your own safety."

Yuko nodded in understanding, Durchville had given her stricter instructions before.

"Then we are in agreement" Dorek turned to Vanessa"I am placing her under your watch, Vanessa."

"Yes sir" Vanessa nodded.

As they were about to go in, a brunette man in a lab coat and a mouth guard on hiss face approached, he appeared to be in his thirties. The man stopped when he saw the group"Ah, the Silver Fangs, right?"

Dorek turned to regard the stranger"Yes." Yuko wordlessly hid behind Vanessa.

The strange scientist seemed to have already noticed her"Ah, and who is this little girl?"

Yuko was quiet for a moment"... Yuko." She didn't trust this man, her last few years left her scared of doctors and doctor offices.

"Ah" The man noted her fear"And before I get ahead of myself, the name is Viktor Kraus. A scientist in the Empire, I thought I'd lend you all my aid."

"That will be appreciated" Dorek nodded.

"I see no problem, and I am Vanessa, sister to Lord Dorek" stated the blue-haired swordswoman.

"Ah, good, and I will need an empty room with which to set up my lab. I can bring back anyone from the brink of death, and other... Augments I will mention in the future" Viktor smiled.

Dorek nodded"You would be a valuable asset, Viktor. Let's go in, I will have a couple of rooms arranged."

The group headed inside, Yuko staring anxiously at Viktor. He seemed nice enough, but she didn't feel like she can trust him, yet.

* * *

Finally got this chapter ready, I hope it was enjoyable.

Please feel free to review.


	4. Unexpected Allies

Here's the next chapter in my AGK fic. Its kind of an intermission chapter at best. Thinking about going back and revising my previous chapters since my Beta Reader said they were so-so. No offense, Firelord. If anyone's noticed any changes in this chapter, I realized I was off by a detail from a previous chapter, so I fixed it. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned the rights to Akame Ga Kill, the anime wouldn't have been quite as lame. But unfortunately, I don't. Thanks in advance to everyone who has submitted a character. Oh, and another of Tablecloth's characters will be introduced, here. Some of the OCs introduced in previous chapters belong to other members of this website, I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

Unexpected Allies

A day had passed since Yuko and Viktor joined the Silver Fangs, the scientist setting up a laboratory in one of the guest rooms for his operations, even letting Dorek and Vanessa know that if they need enhancements, weapon upgrades or any form of medical help, they can ask him. Yuko was initially untrusting of Vanessa and Dorek, but she knew she had to cooperate with them. Unaware to both the Azure Blades and their rivals, certain individuals in the Nobility were slowly and subtly making their moves.

A dark-haired young man in his late teens with a jacket, purple shirt, gloves and pants approached the manor, feeling a bit nervous. The Silver Fangs are a potentially dangerous group of Teigu Users, so it was best to tread lightly upon offering financial aid. Taking a deep breath, he approached the manor and knocked on the door.

Vanessa answered the door"Hm?" Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, she addressed the young man"What do you want?"

Seeing a woman with light blue hair in full military uniform, the young man could not help but feel intimidated"I apologize if I was interrupting something, but I came to speak with Lord Ashe."

Vanessa was quiet for a bit, but nodded"Very well" she gestured to one of the manor guards to escort him to the study.

The young man nodded his thanks and followed the guard up to Dorek's study. The leader of the Silver Fangs was currently in a meeting with Yuko, Viktor and a young man in his mid to late twenties. The guard knocked.

"Yes?" Dorek called, the meeting wasn't too important, except that he was taking measures to guard certain regions of the Capital from rebel assault. Viktor, Yuko and the other young man glanced curiously at the dark-haired teen.

The guard shrugged"I'm sorry to interrupt, but this young man requested an audience with you."

"I will have to speak with Vanessa about letting people in when I'm in a meeting, but no matter" Dorek remarked"You are dismissed, I will talk to this young man, now."

The guard nodded and went back to his post. Dorek addressed the younger man"As for you, state your name and business."

The teen nodded, feeling somewhat nervous"I am Sir Julian August, the current head of House August after the... tragic death of my parents." He bowed, he tended to do that a lot when addressing his fellow nobles. But then again, he was a noble kid who inherited his parents' fortune and status prematurely"I came to offer the Silver Fangs financial assistance."

"Intriguing" Viktor remarked"Ah" the scientist added"Do not mind me, I am Professor Viktor Kraus, a scientist."

Yuko eyed Julian suspiciously, she didn't trust anyone who was part of the Empire"... Good day, I'm Yuko" she introduced herself, somewhat coldly"Pleased to meet you."

The other young man smiled"Hey there, Name's Misaki Watatsumi, a general and the newest member of the Silver Fangs."

"Pleasure to meet all of you" Julian bowed again"May I ask who the young woman downstairs is? I assume she's also part of this organization."

Dorek nodded"She's my sister, Vanessa, our Strategist. I am Dorek Ashe, Commander of the Imperial 5th Battalion, and leader of the Silver Fangs. You have my sympathies about your parents, boy. As for your offer of financial assistance, I will take you up on it, it takes quite a lot to manage a group like ours, and our youngest member has quite the appetite, due to being able to handle two Teigu."

Yuko flushed at Dorek's comment and stuck her tongue out when no one was looking. Misaki and Viktor said nothing as they paid attention to the conversation. Julian smiled"Very well, then, need me to sign anything?"

"No need" Dorek replied"I will take care of the paperwork."

Julian nodded"Thank you" he bid farewell and headed out of the mansion.

* * *

Near the Azure Blades headquarters, what looked like a pink-haired girl headed for the front door. If there were any Teigu-based traps, she avoided them. And if there were everyday traps, they were demolished. She approached the mansion the Azure Blades used as their base and knocked.

After a few seconds, Caeden opened the door"Hm? Hey there, were you by any chance sent by the revolutionary army?" He was referring to General Quinton, the head of the Revolutionary Army. The Azure Blades worked closely with Night Raid and the Revolutionary Commanders.

"No" the girl replied"I was sent to contact you by my master. I am the Divine Armory Encyclopedia Alexandria."

"Oh, you're a Biological Teigu, then?" Caeden asked"Who's your master?"

Alexandria, or Chloe as her human name is, blinked"I am hoping to speak directly to your leader. My master has instructed me not to reveal his name yet, although I believe otherwise. This is the Azure Blades headquarters, correct? I can detect Teigu within two kilometers."

Caeden wasn't a hundred-percent sure he should trust a Bio Teigu who's master was not specifically identified, but shrugged and stood aside"The boss is usually on the second floor, I will be following you in. Security purposes."

"Understandable" Chloe went inside, Caeden followed closely.

Alexa and Kagami were busy training, so Caeden accompanied Chloe all the way to the second floor to Kenneth's office. The leader of the Azure Blades was going over paperwork and mission offers. Chloe knocked on the door.

Kenneth looked up from his paperwork upon hearing the knock"Come in."

Chloe entered alone, wondering how the leader of the Azure Blades might react to a complete stranger entering his office.

Not recognizing the pink-haired girl when he turned to look, Kenneth shot of his chair, facing her with a hand near his Teigu"Who are you? How the heck did you find our base?" He looked a bit suspicious.

Chloe smiled, having anticipated this reaction"I am the Divine Armory Encyclopedia Alexandria. I come on behalf of my master. I can detect Teigu from three kilometers away."

"I see" Kenneth became slightly more relaxed, glancing over at Caeden who was leaning against the doorway"Caeden, you let her in, didn't you? We both know perfectly well that we cannot have too many people outside the revolution knowing our base's location."

"I know, that's why I kept an eye on her since she arrived" Caeden nodded.

Kenneth took a breath, then addressed Chloe again"What does your master want?"

"He wishes to financially lend you his support" The pinkette replied"That is, if you choose to accept."

"I don't normally do business with unnamed contacts" Kenneth stated"I would like to know who he is, first."

Chloe blinked"You're in luck, there. My master wanted to try this entire 'mysterious benefactor' type thing, but I convinced him trust was important." She reached into the pocket of her pants and handed two tickets to him"Here's a ticket for you and one other to tonight's play: A Midsummer Night's dream. My master will speak with you in a private booth so that your meeting will be held secretly. You may choose one companion to go with you. It starts at seven pm."

"Thank you" Kenneth accepted, pocketing the tickets"I will be there when I can."

"Great. Well, see you" Chloe blinked, heading out.

Caeden watched her go before addressing Kenneth"Sounds too good to be true, but she seems all right."

Kenneth nodded"Yeah. I will go get Alexa and ask her to come while you return to spying on the Silver Fangs. We can't have them getting suspicious."

Caeden nodded"Yes, sir."

Kenneth headed out of the office.

* * *

At Whiteshore Manor, Alistair was conversing with a woman with purple hair who was a fair bit older than Arianna"I tried talking with Lord Nathaniel about joining our cause, but he has refused. What's more, Lord Hikaru and Lord Dran are mobilizing their own militias."

"Hm. What are the odds that we can avoid an all-out mini war between houses? General Esdeath will surely catch wind of that" stated the woman, frowning slightly.

Alistair shrugged"Dran is a coward, he'll surely pin the blame on the captains of their respective militias. No telling what Hikaru is up to, either. I've yet to make contact with House Ashe, House Terrence and House August. I only hope that our small alliance will prove beneficial, Lady Whiteshore."

"As do I" Lady Whiteshore nodded"And let us not concern ourselves with Lord Julian or Commander Dorek, for now. We just need to keep Nathan, Hikaru and Dran in check."

Alistair nodded"Thank you for your time" and headed out.

* * *

Evening came around, so Alexa and Kenneth were heading to the theater where they would meet their mysterious benefactor. Komachi and a young, blue-haired girl were also headed for the theater, albeit just to see the play.

A blond man quietly watched from afar, unknown to the Azure Blades. He approached the entrance quietly and paid for a ticket to get in. Inconspicuously, he sat in a seat not far from Komachi and her daughter.

"Ahh, I don't see many plays often" the man remarked.

Komachi glanced at the blond stranger in suspicion and wonder for a moment, but quietly waited for the play to start.

"Mommy, what's the play about?" Her daughter, Aoi asked.

"Its called a Midsummer Night's Dream, I don't know much about it either" Komachi replied with a whisper"Let's just wait and see."

Near the VIP booth, Kenneth and Alexa went to the private part of the theater where a dark-haired young man waited for them. Kenneth greeted him"Good evening."

The nineteen-year old noble looked at him"Evening."

"I assume you're Chloe's master?" Kenneth stated"I'm Kenneth Terrence, and this Is Alexa."

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance" The younger noble nodded"And yes, I'm Chloe's User. My name is Julian August, I believe you have met my late parents a while ago."

Alexa raised an eyebrow"Hm? Come to think of it..." She trailed off.

Kenneth nodded"Yes, I recall receiving an anonymous mission to have everyone in August Manor killed that night after we learned the secret behind your family's mystery meat. I hear that you have offered financial aid, and I am grateful for the offer. But I must ask why you would turn to the revolution, you've nothing to gain and much to lose."

"Because frankly, I'm fed up with the whole justice stalemate" Julian replied, clenching his fist in a brief fit of anger for a second"Have you heard of a type of gaming known as tabletop?"

Kenneth shook his head"No, I hardly had the time for hobbies."

Julian was hardly surprised Kenneth hadn't indulged in it"Such games use an alignment system. You could be lawful, but evil, and chaotic and good. As of now, a person's value is judged by their lawfulness, rather than their goodness."

"Sad, but true" Alexa murmured"So, since it is agreed that we'll be receiving financial help, there anything you need from us in return?"

"Hm." Julian pondered for a minute"Not that I am aware of. And Kenneth, as convenient as it may have been for you, I cannot up and leave my manor to officially join you, lest I arouse suspicion."

Kenneth nodded"That is understandable, which is why instead of meeting personally like tonight, we can keep in touch through Alexandria."

Julian hesitated, but nodded"While Chloe would be our primary means of contact, I am uncomfortable being separated from her for long periods of time. If there's any alternative for when she's not available, I'm open to suggestions."

"I can help" Alexa volunteered"If it would be acceptable, of course. I'm just a lowly commoner from a village outside the Capital, though. Would you be comfortable with that, Sir Julian?"

Julian gave her a wry smile"I can very well assure you that I do not discriminate between classes, and I am certainly not one of those who'd react to a Commoner being in my house like some hideous insect that somehow escaped the attention of cleaning staff. You'd certainly be welcome if you ever need to deliver a message to me."

"Thank you" Alexa nodded.

* * *

Unknown to Alexa and Kenneth, a small group of imperial soldiers led by a man in an anonymous cloak over his tunic and pants were in the theater, spying on the conversation and keeping watch on the audience as the play began.

The blond man sitting near Komachi glanced at the cloaked man grimly"Things are going to get a little bit heated."

"What?" Komahi stood, glancing around them.

"Never mind, red-head. I got this" The blond man stood and casually strode over to the soldiers. Suspicious, Komachi whispered to Aoi to stay put while she investigated.

The cloaked man glanced at Komachi and readied a katana.

Komachi drew her own blade and stood ready"Who are you?" She wondered if the Empire found out about her involvement in Lord Durchville's death.

"Van" The spy replied"And you're on the wanted posters, correct?"

"Correct" Komachi nodded"But this does not concern you." She lunged at the spy with a horizontal slash. Van dodged and jabbed, narrowly missing Komachi's shoulder. The red-haired Assassin retaliated with a couple horizontal strikes and a vertical attack, which were easily parried.

Near the VIP seats, Alexa and Kenneth turned at the sounds of fighting, a red-head and a cloaked man were fighting, and several Imperial Soldiers were advancing to Kenneth's location.

"We've almost been compromised" Kenneth drew his weapon"I will take point. Sir Julian, stay with Alexa."

"Captain Terrence" one of the soldiers addressed him"We finally found you."

"Kenderick" Kenneth confronted him"I'm not surprised if you were looking for me."

Julian stood back, scared that the Empire might be on to him. But at his side, he had what he claimed to be the Teigu, Beastly Howl Zangrist. But it was an elaborate ruse, his enemy would have to be stupid enough to realize that Zangrist is not a real Teigu.

Kenderick smiled"Nothing personal, captain. But the Prime Minister had asked me to hunt you down since you defected, he even made ME into a captain, talk about ironic that I'd get a promotion because of you." He drew a long spear.

"Kenderick, I don't expect you to understand my reasons. But enough talk" Kenneth drew his blade"Only one of us shall walk away."

"I'd rather not make a mess in front of Lord August" shrugged Kenderick"But I have these icky orders to kill any suspicious types." He jabbed at Kenneth, who dodged and retaliated with a fiery compressed blade from his Teigu.

Kenderick was surprised by this and got singed. Staggering, he thrust and slashed horizontally. Kenneth dodged both attacks and shot Kenderick with his backup pistol, knocking him backwards.

Alexa fired off an arrow at one of the encroaching soldiers, killing him. Kenneth had to intervene to block an oncoming slash at her.

"Heh, losers" Kenderick taunted, rushing at Alexa with a thrust. The blue-haired Azure Blade dodged and struck fast with her backup dagger. Kenderick buckled from the blow and staggered, falling backwards.

Kenneth tore off a bit of his sleeve and used them to put pressure on Kenderick's wounds"You're hardly worth killing. Lord August, I apologize, but do you think you can hand this numbskull to the police? Attacking me now was practically the same as attacking you."

Chloe, who was standing silently behind Julian until now, had to fire off a shot or two from Neapolitan to scare away the remaining two or three soldiers in the vicinity"At least they.

"That can be arranged, I'm sure my guards heard the commotion, anyway" Julian nodded. Sure enough, several guardsmen from House August arrived at the scene to arrest the attacking soldiers.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Kenderick yelled as he was dragged to the Imperial Police station.

"So, Kenneth, I take it that when you kill someone, do you consider it a necessary sacrifice?" Julian asked.

Kenneth nodded"Yes, though there are times when I can afford to avoid taking a life. I may be a mere Assassin leader, but "

"Well, then. Shall we make sure there's no more trouble so people can enjoy the play in peace?" Julian asked standing up.

* * *

Komachi dodged to avoid an attack and slashed Van. The Spy staggered and tried a spin attack, only for Komachi to dodge.

The blond man had already incinerated any soldiers who didn't make it to the VIP area and snapped his fingers upon turning his attention to the spy, destroying his weapon with a burst of flame.

"Ack!" Van gasped upon losing his weapon and glared at the blond"Who the heck are you?"

"No one of consequence" the blond advanced"Who hired you?"

Van gulped"Eh, that's confidential."

Komachi pointed her sword"Resistance is futile. Tell us now."

Van nervously wondered if he can escape"All right, cause it wouldn't do you any good. Lord Hikaru hired me to gather information about potential traitors from the Empire. His mansion is heavily guarded, even the likes of Night Raid would dare not strike him, I imagine. He thought Lord August might be up to something."

"Good enough, good night" Komachi slashed Van a couple times across the chest, killing him.

"Sucks for him" The blond man smirked slightly"You were pretty good, miss."

Komachi glanced at the blond"My name is Komachi, by your actions, I take it you're not with Honest?"

"Aw, heck no" The blond replied"Name's Nakashima Tadayoshi, just a traveler."

Kenneth, Alexa, Julian and the guards reached Nakashima.

"What happened here?" Kenneth asked. The people and the actors about to perform the play were surprised and had doubtlessly watched the spectacle.

"Nothing you really need to worry about, just ferreted out a spy" Nakashima said, calmly.

Julian glanced at the dead body for a moment"I see. So, the Empire was trying to find me out, then."

Nakashima nodded"It would seem so, assuming you're Lord August?"

Julian nodded"Yes, I'm Sir Julian. I thank you."

Nakashima nodded"Some of the credit goes to Komachi, I believe."

Kenneth glanced at Komachi"Is this true?"

"Yes" Komachi nodded, then addressed Kenneth"Are you with the Azure Blades?"

"Yes, and I assume you wanted to join our cause?" Kenneth asked.

The red-head nodded"Yes, but first, I must find Lord Hikaru's manor and kill him. Take good care of my daughter should anything happen to me."

Kenneth shook his head"Lord Hikaru's manse is heavily guarded, it would be wise if you had some help. Why don't you just bring your daughter over to our base in the morning? I can protect her."

Komachi hesistaed"Very well" she said after a moment.

Julian grinned"Ah, the plot thickens. Speaking of which, I shall tell everyone its now safe and the play can begin anew."

"I'll bury the dead body" Nakashima grunted"And Lord August, I might just pay you a visit, tomorrow."

Julian was surprised"Very well" he nodded after a moment's hesitation. He then went to let the actors know they can restart the play, pausing"Kenneth, would you be willing to stay and watch the play?"

"I would be honored" Kenneth nodded.

* * *

Finally got another chapter ready, though I might need to revise this one sometime as well. Maybe I should ask Org, Azure and Table if I'm portraying their characters correctly. Anyway, hope it was enjoyable, I couldn't resist throwing in more action and thickening the plot a bit more, since the story will deviate from canon sometime in the future. As for Kenderick, small spoiler: He'll be a minor, recurring antagonist.

Feel free to review.


	5. Kill the Crimson

Another day and another chapter. Some chapter names like the one in this one will be styled after the various episode names of Akame Ga Kill. An OC from Sarius 909 is about to make an appearance, by the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own AGK, and some of the OCs were borrowed from other people.

* * *

Kill the Crimson

The following morning after breakfast, Kenneth and Alexa had returned to the base and were discussing how best to deal with Hikaru Manor, which is said to be very well-guarded. General Hikaru is, according to what little information they have, a General in the Imperial Army who was behind a series of guerilla attacks that had laid waste to a couple of Revolutionary Outposts to the southwest.

"Okay, so this General Hikaru and his bodyguard Captain Yoshi keep themselves holed up in their manor when not out on a mission" Caeden stated"And those guerilla attacks he organized against the Revolutionary Army's main forces, very brutal. I think we can even assume he's acting under Grand General Budo's orders."

"Budo doesn't take kindly to the revolution, I cannot fault him for it" Kenneth grimaced"However, I do not think he's that ruthless, but I wouldn't put this past General Esdeath. And judging from the number of soldiers stationed at Hikaru Manor, we'll need reinforcements, as I don't want to send all of our available members at once."

Caeden nodded"I know what you mean, boss. And so far, not one of us got put on the wanted posters, thankfully. I'd try to contact the Silva Panzar Guild, but someone else would have to do that, I have to get back to the Silver Fangs' base, soon. They're starting to patrol certain sections of the Capital where the Jaegers couldn't."

"Vanessa and this Professor Kraus will definitely be on our list of potential targets if they prove to be enough of a threat" Kenneth acknowledged"For now, let's concentrate on taking down Lord Hikaru. Oh, and Caeden, I couldn't believe my eyes when you said in your reports that the Silver Fangs has a child in their ranks."

"Yeah" Caeden nodded grimly"And that's not saying much about their image. But the girl is pretty strong, she even has a Bio Teigu and a battle staff. Her name's Yuko, by the way."

Kenneth bowed his head in thought for a second"Hm. Are her parents aware of this?"

Caeden shook his head"Negative, but I can assume her mom and dad were being held captive somewhere, but its just a hunch."

Kenneth took another pause as he took in this information before he responded"This is out of our hands, and if Yuko isn't willing to fight, then we can safely assume she's not an enemy, but rather a hostage. Caeden, you go on ahead back to the Fangs' base. Alexa, send Night Raid a message and ask if they can spare Akame to help us with this mission. And tell Neo that Komachi and her child will need help settling in."

"Oky dokey" Alexa grinned.

Caeden nodded and headed back to Ashe Manor.

Kenneth followed Caeden downstairs.

Just outside the base, Komachi and her daughter approached and knocked on the door.

Caeden was the first to answer"Hey, Komachi."

"Caeden" Komachi nodded in acknowledgment"How's everything?"

"Pretty good, just about to go get information" Caeden replied.

Kenneth approached the three"Ah, Komachi, good timing. I assume that you're about ready for our mission? I intend to stop by the Silva Panzar Guild first and recruit some assistance, I am also sending a message to one of our allies."

"Sounds like an excellent contingency plan" Komachi nodded in approval"Can you get Aoi settled in?"

"Of course. Alexa?" Kenneth turned to the blue-haired archer.

Alexa nodded and approached the small girl"How do you do? My name is Alexa."

"I'm Aoi" The blue-haired little girl replied.

"Alexa, correct? Take good care of her while I'm away. Aoi, I'll be back here as soon as we can" Komachi stated.

Aoi nodded"Yes, mother." She hugged Komachi before going inside with Alexa.

Kenneth glanced to the southwest"The guild is located to the west of here."

Komachi nodded.

Caeden departed and headed to the Noble District again.

* * *

Vanessa was in her room at Ashe Manor, going over notes and battle tactics. So far, they have several members plus the Ashe Militia and Dorek's Battalion. General Watatsumi and his men also pledged to aid the Silver Fangs in their fight. Yuko had been reluctant to attend their meeting yesterday.

A guard entered the room"Lady Vanessa, something has come up. Lord Ashe requests your and Yuko's presence."

Vanessa nodded"I shall be there." She headed out, pausing"Was Yuko cooperative this morning?"

"Not exactly, but I'm just a guard, my lady. She wouldn't listen to what I had to say" the guard replied, paling slightly.

"I will take it from here, Roderick" Vanessa assured him, heading for Yuko's room.

The brunette girl was in her room, doing a handstand. Her Teigu, Binks was watching her.

Vanessa knocked on the door"Yuko."

"What?" Yuko hissed, standing up, not opening the door.

"You heard that Commander Ashe needed you, correct?" Vanessa asked"You'd best come out, and would you kindly accompany me?"

Yuko shrugged"Humph. I suppose I have no choice" she growled slightly.

"Good girl" Vanessa nodded, turning to head to the study. Yuko reluctantly followed.

Dorek was looking over papers in his office when Vanessa and Yuko entered. The brunette stayed a short distance away, but close enough so she can hear what Dorek had to say.

"Good, you're here" Dorek looked up"Today's patrols are as follows: I have General Watatsumi patrolling the market and the residential areas of the Capital. You two are to patrol the northeastern part of the Noble District, approximately in the vicinity of Lord Hikaru's estate."

Yuko nodded slightly. She didn't like working for the Empire, but she had no choice.

Vanessa saluted"Consider it done, I will take along a couple extra guards to be safe."

Dorek nodded"If you find anyone suspicious, do not hesitate to act. I will have Professor Kraus get some medical supplies ready and send them over to you, just in case."

Vanessa nodded again and turned to head out, pausing"Try not to dawdle, Yuko. This mission will keep us moving quite a bit."

Yuko hesitated, but quietly followed.

* * *

Alexa had gone with Aoi to Neo's room, taking the time to show her where she and Komachi will be staying while she was at it. Neo was training and honing his own abilities when the two girls entered.

"Hey, Alexa, what's up?" Neo grinned"And who's this?"

"This little girl is Aoi, her mom just went with Kenneth on a mission. Can you help her get settled In? I need to send a message to Najenda, requesting additional help . After that, I'm thinking I'd go check on Lord August. Since he's funding us, that can put him in the Empire's crosshairs should they find out."

"No problem" Neo nodded, smiling at Aoi"Hey, Aoi. Name's Neo, I hear that your mom has recently become one of us."

Aoi nodded"You bet, mister."

"Just call me Neo" Neo chuckled"Shall we begin the tour?"

"Sure" Aoi nodded.

* * *

"Another fine day in the Capital" yawned a young man, who was heading towards the café. He tended to wander and get lost a lot, so it was by sheer chance that he found his way to a place where he can get a late breakfast.

The young man was 5"5 with Long white-silver waist-deep hair and purple eyes. He had a pretty athletic build, and wore Long black coat with purple streaks, dark-purple jeans along with a pair of black running shoes. He had just sat down to order an omelet and some nice warm tea.

Kenneth and Komachi were passing the café on the way to the Guild's headquarters, not noticing the man sitting at the café at first.

The young man ate his meal somewhat slowly, glancing curiously at the brunette man and the red-haired woman passing him. Taking a breath, he sighrd'Well, might as well get a job, maybe they're headed for the guild?' he thought, following them.

Kenneth and Komachi went up to the Silva Panzar Guild headquarters when Komachi stopped.

"Mockingbird" she muttered, as she had felt someone following them. Whoever it was wasn't too good at being stealthy.

Kenneth raised an eyebrow in concern, but understood once he saw the stranger following them"Hey."

The young man paused"Don't mind me, just hoping to net a job, somewhere."

"I see, is that why you were following just now?" Kenneth asked.

The young man nodded"Yeah."

Komachi glanced quietly at the young man"Well, now that you've done so, do not presume we'll let you out of our sight anytime soon. Are you with the Imperial Army?"

The young man grimaced"Like I care about Honest and his ilk? Name's Nero, by the way" he added bluntly.

"Well, Nero, now that you've seen us, come. We're about to head out on a secret mission, and we're here to hire someone from the guild" Kenneth nodded, heading in.

Nero shrugged as he followed the two inside.

The Guildmistress was a mysterious woman with reddish hair, green eyes and silver armor that covered her whole body except for her head. She looked up when she saw the three"Good day."

"Guildmistress Miranda, correct?" Kenneth stated"My companions Komachi and Nero and myself received an assassination job and need some help dealing with Lord Hikaru."

Miranda nodded"Hm. Lord Hikaru is a formidable fighter, as is his bodyguard. I hear that another of our guild members are also working under him, you'll have to be very careful. As for your request, I can spare two of my best at the moment."

"You're surprisingly amicable towards someone who's... Whoa, wait, what's this about an assassination job? Sounds quite dangerous" Nero remarked sarcastically.

"No more dangerous than fighting on the front lines" Miranda stated"Komachi, here is a skilled Assassin who I have heard of before. And though I do not know much about Sir Kenneth, besides being the sole heir to House Terrence, I can see he is a good sort of man. As a Guild, we try to remain impartial and accept jobs from whoever requires our services. Now, as I was saying, two of our best girls happen to be available." She stood up, glancing at her secretary"Alicia, get Lynette and Mina out here."

"Yes, ma'am" Alicia nodded, heading to the lounge.

* * *

Caeden was on his way back to the Silver Fangs' base. So far, he was able to relay some information safely to Kenneth, but something concerned him about the Fangs' youngest member. No child should ever have to take up arms at that young of an age.

Nakashima was passing by and stopped curiously to see Caeden"Hm. Now this is a sight I have seen but a couple times" he casually remarked.

Caeden stopped"Hm? What's up? Who are you?"

"Just an average wanderer, I assure you" the blond replied, cryptically"Now, yourself? If you must, I am Nakashima Tadayoshi."

"I'm Caeden, sir" Caeden replied"You say you've seen me?"

"A glimpse here and there, I knew that the a rebellion was breaking out against the likes of Prime Minister Honest" Nakashima replied"You wouldn't happen to know by any chance of the Azure Blades?"

Caeden froze for a moment, stunned, how did this guy know?"Yeah, it was formed shortly after Captain Terrence quit the army, I was one of his subordinates. I even heard that some nutcase called Kenderick tried to kill Kenneth and capture Lord August, only to get sent to the Imperial Police."

Nakashima casually nodded"I know about that. I even weeded out a spy with a bit of help from Komachi. Things got a bit heated over in the theater last night. And I wouldn't trust the police to hold that Kenderick guy for long if I were you and your captain. Say, where were you headed?"

Caeden chose his answer carefully"Ashe Manor, the Fangs are stationed there. I guess you could say I'm doing recon, there mostly."

"Hm." Nakashima thought for a moment"Sounds really complicated, not that I'm all that interested in the revolution or the imperial army, mind. I won't hold you up a little longer, I got business elsewhere, today."

"Okay, good luck with that" Caeden continued on to Ashe Manor, while Nakashima headed towards the August Estate, whistling a merry tune.

* * *

At the guild, Kenneth, Komachi and Nero waited a bit longer until the Secretary returned with two young women in tow. Kenneth glanced at them"This must be the two guild members who are available, correct?"

"Yes, this is Lynette, the red-head is Mina" Alicia replied"They are some of the best of the guild. Mina's really good at espionage, and Lynn is an expert sharpshooter."

"Gutan Tag" Lynette greeted"So, you three are the clients for this job? As you heard, I am Lynette Claustermann."

"I'm Kenneth Terrence. This is Komachi and Nero, we are about to invade a highly-guarded estate run by General Hikaru" Kenneth replied"I have my reasons."

Lynette blinked"Ah, you cannot fool my eyes, comrade. The Azure Blades, no?"

Kenneth nodded"Yes. I hope you don't mind high-risk jobs."

Lynette smiled"Who are you talking to? Mina and I get into all sorts of situations, its part of the job."

"I will pay you for your trouble, later" Kenneth stated"Will this be acceptable?"

"Yeppers" Mina smiled"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go, Rappido!" she skipped out. Lynette, Kenneth and Komachi followed, they could hardly blame the red-head for her enthusiasm.

'What's with the German and the Spanish?' Nero grumbled to himself as he followed.

Kenneth led the way to a medium-sized manse, the gardens outside were massive with guards stationed at about every avenue of the place. Nero glanced around"This is the heavily guarded estate of Lord Richard? Give me a break, this is too easy."

Kenneth drew his blade"Let's proceed cautiously, but don't hesitate to kill any guards who might get in the way."

Lynette readied her rifle, while Mina prepped her daggers.

Not far away, a certain dark-haired young woman with red eyes was hiding in the bushes, just across from one of the patrolling guards. Her deadly blade, Murasame was in her hands. As the guard drew closer to the bushes, the young woman shot out and promptly slashed the guard, killing him in a flash.

"Huh?" Nero gasped with astonishment at the young woman, who was walking towards them.

"Right on time, Akame, everything going all right with General Najenda?" Kenneth asked.

Akame nodded as she stopped in front of them"Yes, but she's not presently in the Capital, I received Alexa's message in her place. I have Tatsumi, Lubbock, Leone and Mine on standby just outside the manor grounds, just in case."

Kenneth nodded"Great."

"Hey! What's going on over there!?" A voice yelled.

"They're changing the guard already? Ready yourselves, everyone" Akame got into a combat stance, nodding In the direction of the eastern entrance to the garden as a wave of guards approached the Assassins.

"I'd prefer to minimize casualties, but we don't have much choice" Kenneth noted as he readied his weapon and clashed with one of the guards.

Lynette shot at as many of the guards as she could while Mina darted around the battlefield, striking at any Imperial Soldiers with her daggers. Nero dashed onward into a cluster of guards, engaging them in combat with his martial arts.

Akame easily slew a couple guards by dodging their attacks and slashing them horizontally before rushing onwards to the mansion. A young man with green hair, another one with brown and a young woman with purple hair rushed into the fray.

Kenneth parried as another guard slashed at him and retaliated with a couple quick slashes and a thrust, downing hm.

"Nothing like a warm up before the main event" Lynette smirked as she shot at a couple more guards.

Akame wordlessly engaged a spear-wielding guard in battle, expertly dodging his thrusts before moving in with a quick slash.

Nero helped as best he could by unleashing a flurry of expert kung fu moves at a couple guardsmen, dodging whenever they tried to attack. Two of the guards had rushed into the manor to warn Lord Hikaru.

"I must admit, I would think that Azure Blades alone would have this covered. But against a seasoned general and a heavily guarded manor, I suppose that's understandable" Akame mussed.

Nero had just floored his two opponents with a sweep kick and a body slam before glancing at Akame in wonder.

Kenneth looked ahead at the manor"There will be even more guards inside. Let's take due care."

The group headed straight for the doorway to the manor. Kenneth, Lynette and Akame glanced around for any sign of guards still lurking outside.

Without warning, a toxic dagger was flung at Kenneth. The brunette leader dodged it and he looked around, trying to find the source.

"As General Hikaru anticipated, you haven't lost your touch" said a voice as a man in silver armor with a reddish cape and cloak approached from behind the bushes"He knew you might come after your old commanding officier."

"Hm?" Akame tensed, seeing him.

"Who the heck is this?" Lynette frowned.

The man, who also had reddish hair and a bandana replied"I am Azamroth, you may call me the Crimson Knight of the Empire. So, this is the infamous Akame."

Akame's eyes narrowed"What do you want with us?"

Azamroth smirked, drawing a red-painted blade with a black handle"I am also an Assassin working under Lord Hikaru's employ, I bet there'd be a huge reward in store should I slay both the Azure Blades and one of Night Raid's best. Heh, how lucky can I be?"

Nero clenched his fist"Go back your bags, we're not even here for you."

"Heh, and who is this?" Azam smiled"A Neutral party, I take it?"

"I am Nero Lucien" Nero said.

Azam smiled broadly"A name to remember, now... Prepare to meet your end" he snapped his fingers, and several guards burst out of the manor, heeding the man's signal.

Kenneth shot a compressed tongue of flame at one of the guards with his teigu, narrowly dodging a spear attack from another one.

Akame readied her blade"Leave this lot to me, just go carry out the job we came to do."

"You're not fighting that guy, alone" Nero stood next to Akame.

"Twice the pride, double the fall" Azam remarked, slashing twice at Akame. Akame jumped backwards, holding her blade in a defensive stance as she looked for an opening. One direct hit with Murasame was all she needed, but this guy was not just an average soldier.

Nero rushed at Azam with a couple punches and a roundhouse, only for the crimson-armored man to parry and jump back from the attacks, narrowly blocking an incoming slash from Akame while he was at it.

Leone, Mina, Mine, Tatsumi and Lubbock occupied themselves with the other guards in the vicinity while Kenneth and Lynette made their way in. Leone had narrowly avoided a spear and countered the guard wielding it with a sharp punch, smashing his chestplate inward.

* * *

Not far, Yuko and Vanessa were patrolling the area. The brunette was reluctant to accompany her companion, but it wasn't like he had much choice. Vanessa noted that some civilians were staring at her torn garments and made a note to get Yuko some new clothes.

Yuko paused as the stench of blood caught onto her nose"There's a battle... Taking place not far from here."

"What? Let's get closer. Which way?" Vanessa asked.

Yuko headed towards the source, Binks following her. Vanessa raised an eyebrow, but followed.

* * *

A brunette woman in armor held her blade as she stood near the door to her liege's study. The guard had alerted her earlier to an Assassination attempt on Lord Hikaru, but she and the general had been adamant that they stay and fight to the end like proud soldiers of the Empire should.

Kenneth and Lynette had made their way past any guards remaining on the first floor of the manor and saw the brunette and at least one more soldier. Kenneth prepared himself"Am I to assume you're Hikaru's bodyguard?"

"Yes, I am Brenda Yoshi. Now, enough talk" Brenda drew her sword and a shield and rushed at Kenneth with a shield bash and a horizontal slash. Kenneth staggered from the bash and narrowly dodged the cut, retaliating with a couple quick horizontal slashes and a thrust. Brenda parried and blocked the first couple attacks, but was hit by the thrust and suddenly shot in the shoulder by Lynette.

"Despicable" Brenda hissed, tossing her shield at the sharpshooter, prompting her to duck and retaliate with a final shot to the chest. Brenda gasped as she was shot and fell forward"You... Really think you can defeat the Prime Minister? Generals Esdeath and Budo will eventually be on to you.." She whispered as she took her last breath.

Lynette checked her weapon"Sorry, Kenny, but I gotta reload and take a breath."

"That's fine" Kenneth assured Lynette as he walked into the study.

A man with white armor and blond hair greeted him"So, Brenda is dead."

Kenneth nodded"Yes, and now its your turn. For the revolution, and for the people, I shall slay you, next."

The man, General Hikaru, readied a sword and spear"Come at me, then. I had long since surrendered to the Prime Minister's regime, but not you, I see. Captain Terrence, know I will show you no quarter."

"I do not expect you to" Kenneth stated, getting into a defensive stance.

* * *

Azam jumped back and rushed at Akame and Nero with a spin attack before going in with a horizontal at Akame. Akame and Nero narrowly dodged.

"I'll distract him" Nero rushed in to tackle Azam, only for the crimson knight to slash him across the chest, spilling quite a bit of blood.

"Heh" Azam smirked at Akame"Now its your turn."

Akame quietly darted backwards and rushed with a couple horizontal strikes and a thrust. Azam parried both slashes and dodged the thrust, rushing in with a thrust and a vertical slash of his own. Akame jumped back and swung horizontally and vertically, both slashes being blocked.

After only a moment, Nero stood back up and rushed at Azam's side, jump kicking him.

"What the?" Azam staggered"Impossible... No one could survive such a mortal blow..."

"Well, I can, dumb-bell" Nero grunted sarcastically"Thanks to my Teigu: Lucifer's blood."

Azam paled"No... That Teigu... Don't tell me-"

"Yeah, its near-unbeatable against any Teigu that isn't Demon's Extract or any other elemental Teigu, deal with it" Nero cut him off before going with a roundhouse kick, knocking Azam back, giving Akame the opening she needed to finish him off with one quick horizontal strike. Azam didn't even blink has he was injected with Murasame's poison, losing his life in only seconds as he collapsed onto his chest, dead.

"You were clearly a capable fighter, who are you?" Akame glanced piercingly at Nero.

"Nero, miss" Nero replied.

Akame nodded"You may already know this, but I am Akame."

"Akame... How befitting of you" Nero remarked.

* * *

Kenneth parried as Richard slashed at him twice, retaliating with a spin attack and a couple of horizontal slashes. Richard jumped back and parried twice before kicking Kenneth back and attempting to stab him, only for the brunette to make a quick recovery and jab at him.

Richard staggered back"So, you haven't lost your touch" he got into a defensive stance. Kenneth followed suit, trying a quick jab and horizontal slash, which Richard avoided.

"I wouldn't expect any different from you" Kenneth darted to Richard's side and slashed the general horizontally. Richard narrowly parried, only to get a scratch for his trouble.

"Gravel maggot" Richard growled, slashing horizontally twice before moving in with a thrust. Kenneth parried the slashes and dodged the thrust, finally taking the time to surprise Richard with a tongue of flame from his Teigu.

"Arugh!" Richard yelled in pain and slashed downwards. Kenneth dodged and slashed Richard horizontally before following through with a thrust. Richard groaned as he felt his life flashing for his eyes"You... You've grown strong, Captain Terrence... T'was a good fight..." With those last words, Richard collapsed, dead.

Kenneth bowed his head in respect for a moment before turning to leave.

Lynette caught up, having reloaded and recupperated"Sorry for the delay, so its over?"

"Yes" Kenneth nodded, heading out.

* * *

"Now what?" Leone glanced curiously at Nero. Mina and the Night Raid members who were also present had finished mopping up the remaining guards.

"He's on our side, Leone. He was with Sir Kenneth" Akame stated.

"Sounds like the Azure Blades are growing stronger with each new addition" Lubbock commented.

Just then, a blue-haired woman and brunette girl came into the vicinity. The blue-haired woman glanced at them all"So, this is the infamous Night Raid. I was expecting to run into the Azure Blades, but I suppose this'll do."

"Guess again" Akame stared Vanessa down"You are outnumbered."

"Not with me and Binks around" Yuko stated, staff at the ready, her biological Teigu and friend beside her.

"This Is Yuko Hino, her combat prowess would rival even that of Grand General Budo's. Which of you would like to fight us?" Vanessa sneered.

Akame raised Murasame threateningly"I won't have mercy on anyone who is my enemy."

"Uh, maybe I should join in" Nero said.

"You're outnumbered" Tatsumi pointed out to Vanessa"Besides, its likely that the Lord of this manor is already dead."

Vanessa frowned"Humph, you lucked out today. But we'll be back. Come, Yuko, we best return to headquarters, it would be foolish to fight the likes of Akame like this."

Yuko hesitated, then nodded, leaving with Binks. She was secretly relieved that she didn't have to fight the older brunette girl whose Teigu looked particularly dangerous and menacing.

"Let's get ready to go back ourselves, do not pursue the Silver Fangs, we don't know what they can do" Akame said to her teammates.

Tatsumi nodded"Got it."

Kenneth and Lynette soon came out of the manor.

"Its done" Kenneth noted"Great job everyone."

"We only did our best" Tatsumi rubbed his head.

"That brunette girl seemed like she was reluctant to fight us. Kenneth, have you been able to gather much information about Dorek's group, yet?" Leone asked.

Kenneth shrugged"We only know a little bit for now. You guys in Night Raid should mainly focus on General Esdeath's ilk for now while I work out how to defeat the Silver Fangs and kill more corrupt high-ranking members of the Government and their generals."

"That we shall do" Akame nodded"But don't hesitate to ask for help again, Kenneth. Najenda will want to know how you're progressing from time to time, but we know that you can handle what the Fangs can throw at you."

Nero glanced at Akame"Can I go with you?"

"The Azure Blades can use someone of your skill more at the moment. But it is not the last we'll see each other again, we'll eventually meet at the palace gates to strike down Honest" Akame stated.

Nero nodded"Well, okay, I guess. But can't we see each other sometime in the evening? I feel like I'd like to get to know you more."

Akame shrugged"Do as you will, but I'll be very busy, so you'd have to wait days at a time for when I take a break. But good luck."

Kenneth addressed Lynette and Mina"Lyn, Mina, can you two join the Azure Blades alongside Nero? I'll need your continued service if its all right."

Mina shrugged"Why not? Long as the pay's good and we ka'pow the corrupt government. Guildmistress Miranda is trying not to take sides, but who knows how long it'll last with that lard, Honest pushing her."

"Done deal, my friend" Lynette grinned"Show us to your base."

Kenneth nodded and headed back to the Azure Blade Headquarters, Akame led her group back to the mountain base.

* * *

Since it took my so long to get this chapter up, I'm ending it here. I hope it was enjoyable. Now I need to balance advancing the plot somehow and the filler chapters like the previous ones.

Feel free to leave a review if you want.


End file.
